Resolution
by SDRCM4
Summary: Modern AU. The trials of a family and the heartbreaking way to save it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sybil, Gwen and William! If you don't get out of bed in the next few minutes I'll have no choice but to call your father!" Elsie yelled up the stairs. She suddenly heard a loud thump and two girls laughing. That was probably William quickly getting out of bed so he didn't have to face the wrath of his father and Gwen and Sybil laughing at his clumsiness. Elsie rolled her eyes with a smile and walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't understand why they're always late Mummy. I love getting up early." Sybil said.

"You'll understand when you're older." Elsie replied. She turned when she heard them coming down the stairs. "What did you hit your poor head on this time William?"

They boy sighed and looked down. "The wall."

"But you're bed isn't next to the wall." she replied. Anna and Gwen laughed again. William looked down at the floor.

Elsie rolled her eyes at the girls and reached up, he got his height from his father, and grabbed both sides of his face and pulled down to kiss his forehead. "You need to be more careful dear. You could really hurt yourself."

"I know Mum."

Anna and Gwen were still laughing to themselves. "Girls." they stopped and looked at Elsie. "Eat your breakfast." they sat at the table.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Mary."

"Is Da at work?"

"He is. He had an early meeting and needed to leave a little earlier to prepare for it."

"Or so he says."

"William!"

"What? It's true mum. He doesn't want to be here when we are leaving for school. He'd rather be at work than with us."

"That's not true William. I don't know how you can say such things. Would you say that if he were here?" William looked at his plate. "I didn't think so. You're father works very hard to provide for you and your sisters. He's be upset if it wasn't appreciated. Now finish your breakfast and finish getting ready for school." Elsie explained harshly and left the dining room into the separate kitchen and lean onto the counter. William was partially telling the truth. Her husband did have a meeting but he had already prepared for it the night before so there was no point in going in early. Their relationship hadn't been the same in the last 3 years. They would have had 6 children by now if she had been more careful to follow the doctors instructions. She had lost the baby when she was about 35 weeks along and they had found out that they were expecting a boy. She knew Her husband took it hard losing the child but it was even harder on her. She felt like she disappointed him. He wanted another son so desperately and she couldn't give that to him. They hadn't even been intimate or talked about their situation since she miscarried. When she started getting really bad pains, she started getting concerned but when she found blood that was when she took herself to the hospital, she had Mary with her because Mary was 3 years old. By the time she go there, there was nothing that the doctors could do to save the baby. About an hour after she arrived, Her husband finally arrived. The doctor told him the news in the hallway, he came into the room told her that he was going to take Mary home and he'd be back for her when the doctor released her. No tears and no comfort came from her husband that day or the days after that. He never treated her the same way again. Of course she missed her husband but she didn't know how to bring it up. She tried once after a few months had passed but he got angry, more angry than she had ever seen him, and left. Didn't come back until the middle of the night and the next day, he acted like nothing had ever happened. It had been like that for the last 3 years and Elsie was starting to get used to it.

"Mum?" Elsie turned to her Anna when the girl interrupted her thoughts of the past.

"Hmm?" Elsie replied as she stroked Anna's hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Elsie replied softly. Anna gave her a look that looked all too familiar. "Don't worry about me dear. You need to go and get yourself ready for school." Anna nodded and left the kitchen.

The children, of course, could sense that something was wrong with their parents. Her husband was more hard on William to be the son that he had always wanted. Gwen and Anna had grown close to her over the last few years. Elsie suspected that they could sense something wasn't right and tried to make her happy. She appreciated them but she needed some space every once in a while. Sybil and Mary were obviously oblivious to the whole situation. They knew she had been pregnant but they had never brought it up after she had come home with a smaller stomach and no baby. There had been a few nights in the past that when she was putting Mary to bed when she had asked for a younger brother or sister. She never brought that up to Her husband knowing what would happen. She knew she was too old to get pregnant again and the doctor warned her that if she did, she would then be putting her own life on the line.

"Mum! We're going to be late!" Gwen yelled from the foyer of their house.

Elsie grabbed the car keys. "William! I just remembered that I have to do something for your father here. Can you take Sybil and Mary to school? I don't need the car here so I'll be fine with you taking it today."

"Of course Mum." William said grabbing the keys from his mum and kissing her cheek. "Come on we're going to be even later at this point so let's get a move on. Elsie stood at the front door the kids before they left for the day.

"Have a good day." Elsie called to them as they got in the SUV.

"Thanks Mum." They replied.

Elsie went into the dining room so that she could clean up the breakfast mess. She was silently humming to herself as she did the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Her husband didn't really give her anything to do at home. She just wanted to give William more responsibility. She knew that her husband didn't like him taking the other to school but she knew that they'd be home before him so he wouldn't find out anytime soon. She was finally done with the dishes and decided to get ready for the day.

About a half hour until the kids were going to be home Elsie had gotten the house more tidy than it was yesterday when she heard the garage door opening. That only meant one thing. Her husband was home. Elsie rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. This is exactly what she wanted, a fight in the middle of the day. Their fights were usually at night when the children were in bed upstairs. Her and her husband's room was on the main floor away from the ears of their children.

Elsie sat on the couch in their living room and prepared herself for the confrontation. She heard the door connecting the garage and the house open. He was shuffling around the kitchen and finally appeared in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

3.5 years earlier.

"Elsie?"

"I'm in the bedroom Charles. I'll be out in a moment." A voice replied.

"Where are the kids?"

"William, Gwen and Anna are over at their friend's house and Sybil is in her room and Mary is down for a nap."

"What time will they be home?"

"Whenever Beryl gets sick of them I suppose."

"Hmm."

"Is anything the matter dear?" Elsie asked as she walked out and seen her husband sitting on the couch. "Long day?"

"You could say that." He slowly stood and walked over to her. "I don't really want to talk about it at the moment. How was your day?" He kissed her forehead.

"Well Sybil..."

"I didn't ask about the children Els. I asked about you."

"The children were in my day Charles." Elsie laughed.

"I reckon you can talk about them." He teased.

She poked him in the stomach. "Behave Charles Carson."

"I certainly try Elspeth Hughes." He teased back. She laughed and poked him harder. She knew that he was teasing her when he used her full name and she know how to get him back.

"Not very hard Charlie." She replied. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Anyway, I had to go to Sybil's school and talk with Mr. Crawley. Apparently Sybil punched a young man in the face."

"That's my girl." Charles said smiling.

"She said that he was trying to take her and Daisy's lunch. He was two years older than her and probably foot taller too. Name was Thomas Barrow."

"The clock makers son?" Elsie nodded. "Good. The snob deserved a good punch."

"Charles!"

"What?" Charles replied.

Elsie shook her head smiling. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You are incorrigible."

"Only for you my Darling."

"One with my day, after I dealt with Sybil's situation...I had a doctors appointment."

Charles's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright? I've noticed before I get up you've been sick. Is anything the matter?"

"Charles! Everything is perfectly fine. I should have realized that I was even before deciding to go to the doctors." Elsie replied softly. "Realized what?"

She hesitated. "That I was pregnant."

"Come again?"

Elsie laughed. "I'm pregnant Charles. A few months along actually. Well you could say almost half way along."

"But you're hardly showing."

"I know that's what I told the doctor. He said that I'll start showing in the next few weeks or so."

"So you found out the sex?"

"Oh. I never thought to ask. I was in such a shock and I wanted you there like the others when we found out the sex."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Sort of."

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling it's a boy."

"Really?" She nodded. Charles laughed and hugged her close.

"Charles! Careful Please. I do need to breath every now and then." He immediately let her go.

"I'm so sorry my Darling. I'm just so happy. I know our William will be excited to have a little brother amoungst our hoard of girls." Charles exclaimed happily. "Have you told the children?"

"I haven't yet. I was waiting for you. I'm glad that the doctors office had a little daycare for smaller children. You'd know right away because Mary would repeat everything that the doctor had told me."

"I'm glad that you got to tell me because I specifically remember Gwen spoiling Anna AND Sybil. I think it was even Sybil telling me about the baby that you ate."

Elsie laughed. I'm glad that I got to tell you about William and Gwen. We were so shocked.

"Well we had only been married for a few years before William came, of course I was shocked that we were going to be parents so soon."

"So was I."

"Now I feel same way as I did when I found out about William. I never thought that after Mary..."

Elsie paused. "Me too. She was a hard pregnancy. I hope this one isn't hard. So far it isn't."

"Good." Charles grabbed her shoulders. "You will tell me if anything is wrong?"

"Of course I will Charles." Elsie replied softly.

"Pregnant?"

Charles and Elsie nodded.

"Why?" Sybil asked. That seemed to be the 4 year old's favorite word.

"How far along are you Mum?" asked 13 year old William.

"I'm almost 18 weeks, I suppose." Elsie said as she bounced little 2 year old Mary on her lap.

"But you're hardly showing." replied 10 year old Gwen.

"The doctor said it's fine and that the baby will grow."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" William asked.

"We think it's a boy."

"Oh no!" 8 year old Anna exclaimed. Elsie and Charles laughed.

"What's so bad about boys Anna?" Charles asked.

"They're weird."

"Do you think William is weird?"

"Only sometimes."

"Well I'm sure if this baby is a boy that he'll always be weird." Replied Elsie. "Even your Da is weird."

Anna laughed and jumped into Charles's arms. "Daddy isn't weird Mummy. Only William is."

William sighed and rolled his eyes. "Girls." he whispered. Elsie laughed.

"What will that baby be here Mum?" Gwen asked.

"About Christmas time."

"That's so far away!" Anna exclaimed. They all laughed.

"We all have to have patience dear. Now it's all passed your bed time. Kiss your mother and I'll be up in a few."

They all went to Elsie and kissed her cheek and went up to their rooms. Charles stood up and stretched.

"I think they took it well." Elsie said softly. Charles nodded. "Will we have to move to make room for the baby, Charles?"

He sighed. I suppose so. We can always start looking when the baby is actually here and wait until we actually have to move it out of our room, into it's own." Elsie nodded. "We don't have to decide right now Els. We can talk about it more as time passes. Now I'm off to put the children to bed. I'll be down in a bit." He said softly and went upstairs. Elsie went to their room and got ready for bed.

"How'd they go down?" Elsie asked sitting up in their bed reading a book, as Charles came in their room about 20 minutes later.

"Harder than normal." Charles replied as he changed into his pajamas and climbed in next to her. "Anna was bouncing off the walls. Gwen yelling at her to shut up. Mary went down immediately as did Sybil. William just went straight to bed."

"So you just struggled with Anna?" He nodded. "Oh dear."

"She is her mother child." Charles smiled.

Elsie laughed. "Are you so sure about that Charlie Carson?"

"I've never been wrong about my children Elspeth Hughes." he replied as he rolled over tickling her.

She screamed. "Charles Carson!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'?" she replied.

"Your car isn't here."

"No. It's not."

"Where is it?"

Here is comes. "I let William take it."

"Why?"

"I didn't see any problem with it."

"Of course not." He said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stood from the couch and walked over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Of course you didn't see any problem with him taking it. You're not the one paying for it."

"I know I'm not because we both agreed when we were first married that you'd be the provider for our family. William needs to learn how to be responsible. He'll never learn if we don't give him the chance to."

"He's too young and naive to be responsible." He yelled.

"How dare you you call our son young and naive! He's 17 years old." Elsie practically yelled toe to toe with him. He was about a foot taller than her but that never stopped her from defending her or their children. "You never give him the chance to prove himself to be a man. He should be driving his sisters to school so that I don't humiliate him when I pick him up from high school."

"Did he say you humiliate him?"

"No. He wouldn't. I can see it in his face whenever I get him from school."

"That's something he'll have to deal with until he graduates."

"What if you were in his shoes, Charles?"

"I walked to school. He should be grateful that he has you to pick him up."

"Teenagers are different nowadays Charles..."

"I could careless about teenagers. They need to deal with what they got and be done with it."

"You know how personally William takes things. We should help him in anyway that we can."

"He hasn't said anything to me."

"He wouldn't dare! He fears you too much Charles. If you'd give him the chance to speak every once in a while you'd understand."

"If he had any logical to ask or tell me then maybe I would listen."

"If you cared about him Charles, like a father should, you would listen and understand his side of things. He's not a child anymore. He's practically a man." Elsie exclaimed.

"If I cared about him? How can you say something like that to me. I provide everything for him. All you do is sit around the house." He was stopped when his right cheek stung. Elsie had slapped him.

Elsie looked up at hime with hurt and wet eyes. "You can sleep on the couch tonight Charles Carson and quite possibly the rest of the week." She quickly walked passed him, brushing arms with him and went to their room.

He was about to turn and follow her when the phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

Elsie sat on her side of the bed as tears slowly went down her face. Her thoughts were interrupted when Charles burst through the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood.

"There's been an accident." he said quickly. "We need to go to the hospital, now."

"Of course." she replied and followed him out to his car.

When they arrived, they quickly walked to the emergency room and spoke with the nurse. "I spoke to someone on the phone about our children being in an accident."

"What are their names?"

Elsie stepped forward. "William, Gwen, Anna, Sybil and Mary Carson."

The nurse nodded. What are your names?"

"I'm Elspeth Carson and my husband's name is Charles."

She typed on the computer. "I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"Thank you." Elsie replied. She turned and saw Charles pacing. She carefully approached him. "Charles you need to sit down." he stopped and looked at her.

"This is your fault." he said bitterly. "If you hadn't let William be "responsible" we wouldn't be here."

"It's no one's fault Charles." He opened his mouth to reply.

The nurse came back. "Mr. and Mrs. Carson, I'll take you back to where the doctor is." they both nodded and followed her.

They came up to a room and looked inside. William was on the bed. Elsie quickly went to his side.

"Mum!"

"William, dear. Are you alright?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed grabbing his hand.

"I am Mum." William replied. Elsie saw the boy look over to where his father was. "Hi Da."

"Don't you dare "hi da" me boy." Charles replied. He was livid. Elsie turned to him.

"Charles." She said warningly.

"Don't, Elsie." he said sharply.

"Save it for home, not for here." She replied even sharper. Charles looked at her and straightened himself up.

"Of course."

"Thank you." she turned back to William. "Tell me what happened."

"It's all kind of fuzzy at the moment."

"Tell me what's clear to you."

"We were driving through a green light when I heard a loud noise, the car jerked and I hit my head." Charles snorted. Elsie turned and glared. "I'm really sorry Mum."

"It's alright Dear." She replied softly. "Have you heard about your sisters?" he shook his head. "Charles go and ask the doctor about the girl's please?" he nodded and left the room. William stared at the doorway after his father left. "Don't worry about your father. I'll take care of him, alright?" he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"The doctor said I have a concussion. I must have hit the window fairly hard." Elsie nodded.

"Elsie." she turned. Charles motioned for her to follow him. She patted William's hand and left the room. "The doctor has to tell us something." She nodded and followed him down the hallway. The doctor approached them.

"I'll start with Anna. She just has whip lash, she'll be fine in a few weeks. Gwen has a broken right arm. Mary has a concussion as well as William." The doctor explained.

"What about Sybil?"

"I'm not sure about her yet Mrs. Carson. She was the worse of the 5. She in surgery right now." Elsie gasped. "She'll hopefully be out in the next few hours."

"Thank you doctor." the man nodded and left them alone in the hallway.

"I'm sure the insurance will cover the car and for the kid's expenses." Charles said softly.

"I could care less about the car Charles." Elsie harshly. "Our children were in a car accident. We could have lost them all today and there wouldn't have been anything we could do about it."

"It could have been avoided if you didn't let William take the car."

"I'm sure it would have happened whether or not it was me driving or not. I could have been killed along with them Charles." Elsie whispered. She looked up at him. He looked away. "Now I'm going to visit our daughters, you can come with me if you'd like." she started walking away. He followed.

After being at the hospital for about an hour and a half, the doctor finally released William and the girls. Charles decided to take them home. Elsie waited for him to come back and to hear about Sybil.

"Mrs. Carson?" She looked up. It was a different doctor. She walked towards the doctor, not knowing that her life was going to change completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry people...guessed right.

A half hour later she walked out to the waiting room. Charles was there reading a magazine. He looked up and seen her. "Have you found out about Sybil?"

"Just take me home Charles." and walked out to the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They finally arrived home when the kids asked Elsie about Sybil. She ignored them and went to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and climbed into bed. She buried her head in her pillow and cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Da? What's wrong with Mummy?" Mary asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She went to your room without talking to us. That's not like her Da." Anna answered.

"I'll go to her. Give us a few minutes." They nodded and watched him disappear into their room.

"Let's give them some more privacy." Gwen suggested and they all went upstairs and gathered in Gwen's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Elsie?" he slowly approached the bed where his wife was. He sat near her side and put his hand on her back. "What's wrong?" she suddenly turned and sat up.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong Charles. All wrong!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This will ruin us Charles. Even more than the miscarriage."

"It was just an accident Elsie, nothing more."

"You don't understand. She's gone Charles. Our sweet sweet girl is gone." She hid her face sobbing in her hands.

"You're not making any sense."

She looked up with watery eyes. "Sybil is dead Charles. She didn't make it through surgery. She lost too much blood. There was nothing they could do."

"Oh Sybil." He said softly. "Did...did you get to see her?" she nodded. "Did she...?"

"She looked so peaceful. So beautiful Charles." she replied softly.

He nodded. "Good...good."

"Charles?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." she sighed. He quickly grabbed her hand. "I know that's not the answer you want but let's tell the children and we'll go from there." she nodded.

"Can.."

"Yes?"

"Can we tell them later today?" he nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course Elsie. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you Charles."

Charles got into the cupboard and got a glass and went over to the sink. He leaned heavily on hit when everything hit him. He had lost his daughter. His eyes welled with tears. He didn't know what to do, for his children...for Elsie. He loved her, of course he did. He just didn't know how to talk to her about everything that has happened since they lost the baby and now Sybil. He now wanted what was best for his family and it seemed to him that the best way was to confront his feeling and tell her. He sighed and walked back into their bedroom. Elsie was still sitting in the bed. She had stopped crying and was now staring at nothing.

"Elsie?" Charles slowly approached her. "Els." He rubbed her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Charles." She whispered.

"You don't need to apologize about anything."

"Of course I do Charles. It's my fault for everything that's happened to this family."

"No you're not Elsie. William..."

She jumped to her feet in front of him. She was livid. "Don't you dare blame William for this Charles Carson. He had no control over anything that happened today."

"I wasn't going to say that Elsie. I was going to say that, William was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was the other drivers fault."

"But you said..." Elsie started.

"I know what I said." He said firmly. "I was wrong Elsie. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I shouldn't have blamed you for trying to help our boy become more responsible. Please forgive me." he stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Of course I forgive you, Charles." Elsie replied. "but please think before you speak. I've never felt so unloved and awful in my entire life. I could never live with myself if you blamed me for Sybil's death."

"Oh my Darling." Charles said softly. She did a mix between a cob and a laugh.

"I've missed you calling me that."

"I've missed calling you that." Charles replied softly. Elsie smiled and paused and looked down. Charles lifted her chin. "What is it?"

"Will you kiss me Charles?" Elsie asked looked into his eyes. He delayed. She pulled back quickly after a few moments. "I'm sorry Charles. I knew we could never be that same after the baby. Please forget I said anything." She quickly went into their bathroom and locked the door. Charles stood where he was, frozen. He could hear her sobbing through the door. He sighed and left their bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about an hour or so, Charles came back, finding Elsie sitting on the edge of their bed, looking through a picture book. "Elsie?"

"Yes." She said softly and not looking up at him.

"We should tell the children." She nodded, closed the book and followed him out of their room into the living room.

The children came when Charles called them down. They sat on the couches.

"Have you heard about Sybil Mummy?" Mary asked. Elsie nodded. "When is she coming home?"

"She isn't coming home."Charles said softly. Elsie looked at him and nodded. "She had to many injuries and lost too much blood."

"Da?" Charles looked over to William. "Do you mean that...Sybil didn't...survive?"

"That's what he's saying William." Elsie helped Charles, who grew quiet. Anna and Gwen started to cry. Mary looked confused and went and sat on Elsie's lap.

"What does Da mean Mummy?"

"Sybil won't be able to be with us anymore. She went to heaven." Mary's eyes grew wide and tears filled them.

"But I want Sybil here." Elsie held her close to her chest.

"I know you do dear. I do too but heaven needed her more." Elsie explained the best way that she could. She looked over at William. He looked like his thoughts were going a million miles an hour. "William." he looked up at her. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done differently."

William stood and walked to the stairs. Charles stood.

"William don't you walk away."

"Charles! Let him go."

"Very well." Charles said softly to William, who quickly left and sat back down.

"What are we going to do Mum?"

"I'm not sure as of right now Gwen but we'll take it one day at a time together. As a family." Elsie explained looking at Charles at the last part. He nodded and looked down.

"May I go to my room Mum?"

"Of course Anna."

"Me too?" Gwen asked. Elsie nodded.

"Why don't you go with your sisters?" Elsie whispered to Mary. The girl nodded and followed her sisters. Elsie looked at her hands in her lap.

"Elsie?" She looked and seen Charles with tears in his eyes. Elsie stood and walked over to him. He hesitated. "May I hold your hand?"

"You can always hold my hand." She replied softly. He nodded and reached for her hand. This was the first time in a very long time that they touched each other on purpose. He sighed and dropped his head. His forehead was resting on her stomach. His other hand reached and grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her closer. Her hand that he wasn't holding rested on his head running through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Elsie." He whispered. She barely heard him. Her hand left his head and reached for her mouth to stifle a sob but he felt her shake. He leaned back and looked up at her. "Oh my darling." He stood slowly. They were so close. The height difference made her chest reach just below his. His hand slowly reached for her face to wipe away. She leaned into his hand.

"I can't believe she's gone Charles." She whispered and fell into his chest.

"I know, my Darling." he said softly holding her to him.

"She was so young. I'd give anything to take her place."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, making her look up at him. "Don't say that Elsie. The children need you. Sybil did what she came to do in this life, she didn't need to do anymore."

"Are they the only ones that need me?"

"I need you too, my Darling." Charles replied. "Whenever I wake up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare, just knowing you're next to me gives me comfort. After...after losing the baby you never gave up on me when I became someone entirely different. I didn't know what to do after that. Losing Sybil made me realize that I can lose any of the children at anytime. Even you. I couldn't bare that Elsie. I think losing you would destroy me."

"Then why did you push me away whenever I tried to talk to you?" She asked. He shook his head. "You can tell me Charles."

"I'm not ready Elsie." He replied softly. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be."

She held his face in her hands. "When and if you are ever ready Charles. You can come to me." She explained softly. "Do you understand?" he nodded. "Good because I also couldn't bare losing you either.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks after Sybil passed and two weeks after the funeral, Charles and Elsie were trying to get the children back into their routine. They were slowly getting their grades back up and Charles was trying to get to work as late as possible and even home as early as possible. Elsie tried to keep everything as normal as possible, she took the kids to school and picked them up, William didn't want to drive anymore. Charles even volunteered to drive the children. She was grateful that Charles was stepping up to help. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk more since that moment in the living room. When they go to bed, Elsie and Charles face away from each other and don't sleep at all.

One night Charles woke up and found that Elsie wasn't in bed. He grew concerned when she didn't return after 5 minutes of waiting. He got up and looked in their bathroom, kitchen and living room. She wasn't there either. He sighed and walked upstairs. He looked in on their children. They were all asleep. He finally came across the last room. Sybil's room. He opened it slowly. Elsie sat on the bed with her back against the wall with her knees close to her body. She was awake but was staring at the wall across the room. Charles slowly walked in. He knew what he had to do. He reached over to her under her legs and behind her back.

"Don't, please." She whispered. He ignored her and began to lift her. He felt her tense up when he had her fully in his arms. He turned and sat down where she was sitting with Elsie in his lap. He pulled his hand from her legs and rested them on her shin and began rubbing his hand on her back up and down. She let out a shaky breath and relaxed into him. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

They sat there together for while when he took deep breath. "I think it's time for me to tell you." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I was so scared Elsie. I didn't know what to do." he explained softly. "I thought I was doing what I should. My mother...she miscarried very late into her pregnancy when I was young. My father never...touched my mother again. I thought..." He started choke.

"Shh." She shushed him softly and put her hand on his chest. "Charles." The hand that held her shins came up and held her hand to his chest.

"I never thought that we'd fall away from each other like we did."

"I thought you were disgusted by me for not listening to the doctor and miscarrying our child. I was pregnant 5 times before, I thought I knew my limits more than the doctor." He held her tighter. "I'm so sorry Charles."

"Oh my Elsie." He whispered. He kissed her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I had no right to shut you out."

"I wanted so much to give you a second son. I felt like I had failed you in doing that."

"You could never fail or disgust me Elsie. You're so beautiful and the best thing that's ever happened to me and I shouldn't have abused you like I have done."

"Oh Charles." Elsie sobbed and wrapped her arm and buried her face in his neck.

"Please forgive me Elsie." Charles whispered.

"Of course I forgive you Charles. I just wish we realized this before Sybil."

"Me too, my Darling." Charles replied. "Would you like to go back to our room?"

"Can we stay here for a few more minutes? I love being held by you. I've missed it so much."

"We can stay here as long as you'd like. Just let me know when you're ready to, go back to bed.." He replied softly. He felt her yawn in his neck.

"Thank you Charles." She whispered.

"You're welcome my Darling." He said as she moved to get more comfortable on his lap. Her forehead ended up under his chin and her arm wrapped around his neck. He pulled back so he could kiss her forehead. As Charles held her he realized that he's missed his wife so much and would give anything to have her back. He thought that's why Sybil wasn't there with them anymore. He felt this warm feeling in his chest. He smiled. Elsie felt him against her forehead.

"What is it?"

"I feel Sybil." he replied. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked smiling. He nodded. "I felt her whenever I come in here."

"When do you come in here?"

"Usually every night."

"I've never noticed."

"Well you're usually snoring away Charles." She laughed softly.

"Oh right. I am aren't I?" He feigned innocence.

"I never thought I was going to sleep when we first got married." She joked. "but now it seems like I can't sleep without it."

"Well I'm glad that you can't sleep without my snoring."

"It's more like the old booby who's making the noise."

"Old booby?" he replied. She giggled. "I vaguely remember a young woman calling me that when I asked her to marry me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It was quite romantic as I recall."

"You are a romantic Charles. I wonder why she didn't marry you."

"Me too." He replied. She let her head fall under his chin while she laughed. "I wonder why you married me Elsie."

"You're asking me that after all these years of marriage Charles?"

"I still do wonder Els."

"You were very charming."

"Were?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear." he replied. She giggled and shook her head.

"You still are when you want to be." she answered yawning.

"Let's talk more about it some other time. You've had a long day. It's time for bed."

she agreed and went to get up off of him. He pulled her back to him. "Charles?"

"Hold on one moment." He replied. He stood with her still in his arms and moved towards the door.

"What are you doing? Put me down, Charles."

"No."

"Wha...?"

"Just relax Elsie." He answered and started walking down the hallway and stairs to their room. "Let me enjoy this for a few more moments."

"Enjoy hurting your back more?"

"And holding you."

"Oh." She said softly.

"I have missed this Elsie."

"I have too Charles." she replied softly. He carried her over to her side of the bed when, they finally got to their room. He set her down and stepped back as she moved the sheets down and climbed in.

"Get some rest, Els." he said softly.

"Aren't you..."

"No. I'm going to check on the children and I don't want to disturb you while you trying to sleep."

"Charles." she said sharply but softly. "The children are fine and I wouldn't sleep anyways if you were in bed or not. Please come to bed. You need your sleep too, dear." He sighed. "Please Charles." he nodded and got into the bed. He was laying on his back as she was on her side. "Charles?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me again?" she asked softly. He nodded and raised his arm as she slid into his side. "I missed this."

"I have too." He replied. She raised her leg and laid on top of his and put her arm over his chest. Her whole front part of her body was pressed closely to his side.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you kiss me?" she asked softly. She felt him move her arm and leg off of him. She realized that she was being rejected again, as she closed her eyes.

He slid down closer. They laid chest to chest. "Elsie?" she opened her eyes. His face was so close to hers. He leaned forward and kissed in between her eyes. "Of course I'll kiss you my Darling." He covered her lips with his. He gently pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you Elspeth Hughes." he said before he crashed back into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her.


End file.
